The Vacation
by Jessica12357
Summary: Looking for some R&R after giving up chaos, Hacker goes on vacation to the city with Buzz and Delete. But when Wicked shows up, that's no small task. Things worsen when Buzz and Delete end up falling in love with Wicked's bots in the process!
1. Buzz and Delete In Love

Note: I do not own any Cyberchase characters except Belle and Dahlia. But besides that, the rest of the characters are owned by PBS and Thirteen New York. Also, the cybersite of Megalopolis City is my own creation, so DON'T copy it or my characters. Plus, this takes place much before my other story, _Delete's Daughter. _Buzz and Delete first meet the bots whom they eventually marry in this story. Which reminds me: if anyone has written a story about Buzz and Delete finding love or Hacker on vacation, I do not know about it and I'm not trying to copy you. Thank you.

In Cyberspace, there's a certain site called Megalopolis City. A bit of a mouthful, perhaps, but it's a very important center for art, finance, and culture in Cyberspace. In fact, it's uncannily similar to New York City on Earth. It also happens to be the second most popular vacation spot after Solaria, and with a population of over ten million cybercitizens, it also happens to be the most populated cybersite. It's so large, in fact, it's divided into five boroughs: Nanhattan, Drooklyn, Reens, The Cronx, and Taten Island. The Statue of City, the Empire City Building, and the Keisler Building are famous all over Cyberspace. Other well-known buildings and attractions are Middle Park, the Megalopolis Museum of Art, and many more. What does it have to do with this story? A certain cyborg and his two dim-witted assistants were going to be landing in the site very soon for a much needed vacation.

I am, of course, talking about The Hacker, Buzz, and Delete.

What might shock you is that Hacker at this time has formally and officially given up his desire to rule all of Cyberspace. Yep, that's right. The self-proclaimed King of Chaos gave up chaos for good. Of course no one believed him at first, but eventually a formal agreement was drawn up stating Hacker as an official cybercitizen and no longer a malevolent menace. To celebrate, he was taking Buzz and Delete to the site where he first built them. Since the presence of the Grim Wreaker would be too ominous for the Megalopolians, the three of them headed towards the Grand Cyber Station, which would reach their destination of Grand Center Station in Nanhattan, despite the fact Buzz was built in Drooklyn and Delete was built in The Cronx. Hacker (who decided to call himself by his first name, Hieronymous, mentioned in the episode "Sensible Flats", instead of his surname; I will proceed to call him Hacker to deter confusion) was hoping to get the stress of the recent negotiations off his mind and enjoy himself with his two bots, now decidedly his best friends rather than henchmen.

From the Grand Center Station they took a cyber taxi to the Megalopolis City Palace Hotel, one of the finest hotels in Cyberspace. "Finally, a taste of the upper crust of society!" Hacker declared as soon as he walked into the lobby. The first thing on his agenda before doing any real vacationing was to order a tin of beluga caviar and just relax for the next hour.

Unfortunately, this would be no simple task. As soon as Hacker received the key to his room, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him cry, "Hacky Poo!"

"Oh no.." groaned Hacker, instantly recognizing it. He slowly turned around, and to his displeasure he saw Wicked. (It was rather strange to see her in white capris and an orange blouse instead of her regular purple witch's garb.) Now, Hacker might've been off the hook with Motherboard and the Cybercouncil, but Wicked was a different story. And considering the last time he'd utterly humiliated her in Pompadoria by pretending to be under her Spell of Adoration, he was surprise she was being so jovial. "Oh hello, Wicked," he grumbled unhappily. "What _are _you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hacky Wacky?" she smiled innocently. "Even someone of my standards needs a little R&R." Then she asked seriously, "How _did _they let you in here?"

Hacker smirked triumphantly, "I have officially became a Cybercitizen, and no longer the King of Chaos." Wicked let out a cackling laugh.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" she howled joyfully. Hacker being a NICE guy? It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Hacker gritted his teeth and growled, and then remembered the document in his pocket protector. He nonchalantly pulled it out and unfolded it. He knew carrying it around would come in handy.

"See for yourself, Witch." Wicked read the document, her mouth slightly gaped open in surprise. It was a legal, notarized, and for that matter signed document. When she finished reading it, she frowned a little.

"How lovely," she said sarcastically, a trace of bitterness in her voice. She didn't enjoy being proved wrong, especially by a low-life like Hacker. While she had been reading, Hacker had only then noticed the two female bots standing on either side of Wicked. One was tall and thin, and looked exactly like Delete, but with curly black hair and red lipstick. The other one was short and round and looked a lot like Buzz, except with black hair, red lipstick, and a much smaller and proportional mouth than Buzz's (besides that, her teeth don't stick out from the bottom like Buzz.)

"WHAT is the meaning of this!" Hacker shouted. Wicked jerked back in surprised.

"Hacker, what the heck is wrong with you?" she cried.

"Like you don't know what I mean!" Hacker snapped. "Why did you steal my idea?"

"WHAT IDEA?" Wicked almost shrieked. Hacker pointed at the two bots.

"You got the look of YOUR bots from Buzz and Delete's plans!" Wicked's temper gradually accumulated.

"I did NOT steal ANY darn idea of yours! They're simply an inspiration of their look!"

"Don't let 'em get to ya, Wicky," said the taller girl bot.

"Yeah, like ya said he's a hot mess!" the shorter one added. Both of them had New Yorker accents like Buzz and Delete; the taller one's was nasal like Fran Drescher, and the short one's was high-pitched and a little squeaky.

"ME? A hot mess?" Hacker roared indignantly. Wicked cast a scornful sneer at Hacker.

"Belle, Dahlia, let's go," Wicked said. "Room 32 is calling our names!"

"Wait. Did you say _32?_" Hacker asked incredulously.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Wicked replied in suspicion. Hacker buried his face into his green hands in defeat.

"Oh no...we have Room 31! We'll be right across from each other!" Wicked groaned in disgust before regaining her composure.

Before the women left for the elevator, Wicked said stiffly, "Well, if you're expecting us to visit, you won't get it! And don't try bothering us either, Chin Boy!"

"Last thing on my mind!" Hacker yelled back as they left. Fuming, he barked to Buzz and Delete, "Come on, boys. Let's get out of here!" But Buzz and Delete didn't hear him in their daze. In fact, they hadn't heard a single word Hacker or Wicked had said to each other, regardless of how loud they had been. The only things they _did _notice were Belle and Dahlia.

"Weren't they cute, Buzzy?" Delete asked dreamily.

"Yeah, Dee Dee," Buzz answered. "I'd break a piece off of that any day!" Hacker felt like throwing up. Buzz and Delete both looked like their trembling knees would cave in at any moment. _Oh boy. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on those two, _Hacker thought.

"Buzz! Delete!" he said a little louder. "Let's go!" Buzz and Delete snapped to attention and followed Hacker to the elevator opposite of Wicked's. Unfortunately, by the time to their door, Wicked, Belle, and Dahlia were already at theirs. Wicked saw Hacker and jerked her head away in disgust. Hacker did the same.

Not Belle and Dahlia, though.

Belle and Dahlia were too busy checking out Buzz and Delete with intense interest, and _**winked**_ at them before following Wicked into their room. That did it. Buzz and Delete were so entranced, they fell over each other in love sickness.

"Alright, boys, I-" but when Buzz and Delete didn't come through the door behind him, Hacker grew concerned. "Boys?" He poked his head through the threshold, and saw Buzz and Delete lying on top of each other, completely enamored by Wicked's bot. You could practically see Cupid's arrow struck through their chests. Having created them, Hacker could sense when love was in the air for them. "Oh no..they're hooked for life," Hacker groaned. This was going to be a LONG vacation...


	2. Problems at the Pool

After unpacking, Buzz and Delete decided to head down to the pool for a swim while Hacker took an aspirin. (As you can imagine, the presence of Wicked right across the hall was a bit much for his nerves.) Buzz and Delete pulled on their swimming trunks and raced each other down to the pool, which was fairly crowded. People were lying lazily on the lounge chairs (hey, alliteration!) when they weren't swimming, trying to get as much rays as you could from a crowded city. Two loungers in particular caught Buzz and Delete's attention: Belle and Dahlia!

Buzz nudged Delete. "Hey Dee Dee! The gatekeepers to Hottie Heaven beat us here!" Delete looked, and his tongue practically flopped onto the ground.

"Yeah! They're lookin' hot, ain't they, Buzzy?" (A/N: I am normally against the word ain't, but Buzz and Delete have used it before, so I'm making the dialogue match theirs as close as possible.) Buzz whistled.

"Hotter than Solaria!" Then Buzz got an idea. "Hey! I'm gonna show my little cybergoddess my divin' abilities. That'll get her hooked fa sure!" Delete set their stuff by two chairs, and lied back as he watched Buzz scurry up the ladder.

_This should be good, _thought Delete. The last time Buzz had tried to prove himself to someone, he ended up in the hospital. Delete hoped this time it would be different. Meanwhile, Belle and Dahlia were now noticing Buzz and Delete.

"Dahly!" Belle said. "There's those two cute bots from across the hall!" Dahlia lifted her sunglasses and looked where her little sister was pointing, lifting an eyebrow in interest. Delete may not have been muscular like some guys she had seen down in Solaria, but he did have a well-toned ab or two. Besides that, he was _cute. _

"Yeah, but where's the shorter one? The one _you _like?" Dahlia said. Suddenly her eyes went up to the top of the diving board. Buzz was looking over the edge of the board. "Uh oh, Belle. I just found 'em!" Belle looked up.

"Oh no, what if he dies?" Belle cried.

"Oh Belle, he'll be just fine!" Dahlia assured her. "People jump off the high board all the time, and nothin' bad ever happens ta them! As long as he can swim, he'll be fine. And no one one is dumb enough ta jump off a divin' board if they can't swim, ya know." They watched Buzz at the same time Delete did as he boldly (or foolishly) dived into the water below. And, to Belle's relief, Buzz didn't die. Just not physically. His confidence did die, however, when he found out he lost something.

He swam over to Delete rapidly. "Dee Dee!" he whispered.

"What is it, Buzzy?"

"I kinda lost my trunks. Can ya hand me that inflatable?" Delete tried not to crack up as he reached over and grabbed Buzz's inflatable ring and tossed it to his older brother. Safely covered, Buzz hopped out of the pool. "Phew! Thanks Dee Dee! Ya really saved my hide!"

"No problem, Buzzy. Ya want me to get your trunks-"

"NO!" When Delete gave him a hurt look, Buzz explained, "Sorry, Dee Dee, but I just don't want ta bring any attention ta it. Ya know?" Delete nodded understandingly.

"Let's go back ta the room, Buzzy. We'll find an extra pair for ya!" Delete told him.

"I hope I at least impressed that cute little bot!" Buzz chuckled slyly. Oh yeah, he was going to impress her all right. Just as they were walking by the girls, Belle looked at the back of Buzz and noticed one little detail: the ring neglected to cover one little part of Buzz's rear. Belle pointed this out to Dahlia, and they giggled wildly.

"Heh heh. See, Dee Dee?" Buzz laughed. "We got 'em under our spell!"

Delete looked at Buzz's back and he winced. "That's not it, Buzzy. You havin' cover-up issues!" Buzz looked quickly at his backside and hurriedly covered it. To his horror, Belle had fished his trunks out of the pool.

"Are these yours?" she grinned. Buzz's face reddened. He quickly grabbed his trunks and scurried away, embarrassed.

"Wait right here," Delete told Belle. He ran off to find his brother. When he found Buzz, Buzz was hiding in a changing room stall.

"Buzzy, are ya done in there yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm NOT comin' outta here, Dee Dee."

"What? Why not?"

Buzz cracked the door open a smidge. "It's too embarrassin'! That little bot saw my heinie, and I can't go out and face her!"

Delete put his hands on his hips. "Buzzy, you know ya can't hide in there forever! Besides, ya kinda actin' like a jerk, ya know?" Buzz thought about this, and reluctantly stepped out of the stall.

"All right, Dee Dee. I won't like it, but I'll talk to her..." Buzz nervously trudged back out with his trunks in proper place, and whom should be waiting for him but Belle. Buzz decided it was prudent to apologize to her, whether it was necessary or not. "Umm, I..I'm real sorry about dat, eh, whole thing..."

Belle smiled at him, which eased his nervousness. "Ya don't hafta be sorry. It was just an accident!" She added in a small whisper, "The same thing happened ta me in Solaria with a bikini top!" Buzz's eyes widened in surprise as Belle blushed and giggled.

"By the way," said Buzz, "I didn't getcha name." Belle batted her lashes shyly.

"My name's Belle.."

"Buzz."

...

Well, that's chapter two. And for all you Delete fans (like me), Delete will get caught up with his crush, too. :D


End file.
